Dragonball z martial arts
* Dragon Ball Martial Arts - There are several martial arts mentioned in the anime series Dragon Ball, many of them studied by the protagonist, Son Goku. Most of the fighting styles and techniques in the series require the application of ki - life energy - to use. Only one who is trained in the art of ki control can use ki to fight. o Kaio-ken (literally "fist of the gods") is the martial art taught by North Kaio to Son Goku during the year he spends dead. The primary focus of this fighting style is to remove one's internal limitations and allow a greater yet more-controlled flow of ki to exit the body. + The main technique, simply called kai-ou-ken, or King Kai Fist, which opens up the body's energy floodgates, giving the user a temporary yet immense boost in both speed and power. The user can even use multiple kaiō-ken in succession for further increases in power, but doing so does more and more damage to one's internal organs. Kaio-ken in use is signified by the body's ki aura changing from white to a deep, blood red in color. + Genki-dama (also called the "spirit bomb") is the most powerful technique in kaio-ken. It takes a long time to charge and is easy to lose control of. If the user is not highly skilled, they may miss the target or drop the bomb, which has enough power to destroy an entire world. The sheer amount of power required for the spirit bomb does not exist in any single lifeform, even a Saiyan. It is borrowed from all forms of life on a planet - plants, animals, people - and compressed into a bright, glowing sphere of pure ki. The user then throws it at the opponent, using his own will to direct the flight and forcing to make contact. Most opponents will mistake this as an energy attack and attempt to guard against it. This is their undoing. All the bomb has to do is make contact. The pure energy of the bomb reacts with negative emotions. The more the opponent attempts to fight against its power, the stronger the bomb becomes. No evil can withstand its power. o Kame-Sennin Ryu is a style of martial arts discipline taught only by the Kame-sennin ("Turtle Hermit"), Muten Roshi. The kame style is focused around endurance and strength, as much of the training involves wearing weighted clothing. At the very beginning of Dragon Ball story, Roshi's first two students, Son Goku and Kuririn, wore weighted turtle shells on their backs while performing menial tasks meant to train and condition their muscles. All of Roshi's students wear orange gi (uniforms), some with weighted shirts, boots, and armbands. Later on, the bandit Yamcha starts wearing Roshi's uniform in honor of Roshi accepting him as a student. Here is a list of Kame-sennin style techniques: + Kame-hame-ha (literally "Turtle Destruction Wave") - One of the most often-used techniques in the Dragon Ball story, the kame-hameha is a beam of energy fired from the hands, palms forward. The act of charging up energy for the attack can take some time, meaning that this is not a quick-shot attack. Pulling the hands together, wrists almost touching, palms out, fingers curled, the user mumbles, "Ka-me..." Allowing a ring, and then a ball, of energy to appear in the gap between the palms as the user says louder, "Ha-me..." Then, thrusting the arms forward with great force, the user screams, "Ha!", forcing a blue-white beam of energy to shoot out from the hands. While in flight, or on the ground, if the user has enough experience they can redirect the head of the beam of energy in the event the opponent attempts to dodge it. The width of the beam is directly proportional to the amount of energy poured into the attack, and can vary from one to one-hundred feet. The destructive potential of the kame-hameha is unparalleled, as Master Roshi uses the attack at one point to destroy Earth's moon. Son Goku devises some interesting uses for this technique, like firing it from his feet in order to fly a short distance, or even controlling it after the beam has left his hand in order to distract an enemy from his real position. + Kienzan, known as the Destructo-Disc in the English dub, is a technique that was actually added to the kame school's repertoire by one of Roshi's students, Kuririn. It involves taking a ball of ki energy and compressing it into a disc with a razor-thin edge. Unlike most ki attacks, which explode or pierce the target, this one spins at an extreme speed to literally saw through the target. + Zanzōken (also called "invisible jumping" or "After-image Technique") is not unique to the kame style, but is used most often by its students. It allows the user to vanish in a blur from one position and appear in another, almost as though they teleported. Goku is a master of the zanzoken as he uses it in conjunction with his natural Saiyan speed. o The Namekian Piccolo has his own fighting style, most of it discovered from his genetic memory from his father, Piccolo Daimiao. + Makankosappo (a.k.a. "special beam cannon") + Makosen - Piccolo's size-increasing technique + Masenko o Tsuru-Sennin Ryu is another style of martial arts discipline in the Dragon Ball universe. It is taught by Roshi's lifelong nemesis, the Tsuru-sennin ("Crane Hermit"). The Tsuru style is similar to the Crane-style Kung-fu, using advanced moves to avoid the enemy and perform a precise application of force as well as redirecting the opponent's force. Tsuru-sennin's malice towards Roshi filtered through his teachings into his students. As such, the two main practitioners of this art, Tenshinhan and Chaozu, have a natural distrust of Roshi's students. Students of Tsuru-sennin wear green clothing, just like their master. After Tsuru-sennin displays his lack of honor at the Tenkaichi Budokai, Tenshinhan and Chaozu break with him and become de facto students of Kame-sennin's teaching philosophy, which is where his students start learning some of the Tsuru style techniques. Here is a list of Tsuru-sennin style techniques: + Buku-jutsu (literally, "air dance") - This technique is what makes the characters in the world of Dragon Ball able to fly. On Earth, only the students of Tsuru-sennin are taught to fly, but it seems to be a more common technique on other worlds in the galaxy, like on the planet Namek. Piccolo, for instance, knows how to fly instinctually and teaches this skill to Son Gohan. + Dodon-pa (a.k.a. "dodon ray") - This is the tsuru style's main energy technique. Unlike its kame style equivalent, the kame-hameha, which uses brute force, the dodon-pa is a thin beam fired from the fingertips that can literally pierce through a target, even with thick armor. Another advantage over the kame-hameha is that the dodon-pa can be fired in rapid succession. This technique is a mainstay of Tsuru-sennin's younger brother, the assassin Tao Pai Pai, who likes it for its ability to kill an opponent with one shot at great distance. + Kiai is a technique first used by Tenshinhan. It involves using one's will to send an invisible wave of ki toward a target. It can be directed through the hands or the eyes. Later on, many other characters learn to use this technique. + Kikoho (also called "tri-beam cannon") is Tenshinhan's ultimate technique. Due to its destructive power, he can only perform it while floating in the air. Forming a triangle with his hands, he targets an opponent or location, a zoomed view appearing in the triangle. He then forces a large amount of ki through this targeting technique, blasting away a perfectly-rectangular area on the ground below. Roshi, after seeing Tenshinhan and Goku in battle, has noted that the Kikoho is even stronger than the Kame-hame-ha. The disadvantage of this technique is that it requires some of Tenshinhan's own life energy to perform, severely weakening him after every attack. + Taiyouken (lit. "Fist of the Sun") is a technique first used by Tenshinhan against Jackie Chun (Muten Roshi) in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai and was later learned by Kuririn, Yamcha, and Goku (he learned it on his own during his training with Kami). The practitioner poises his palms in front of his face and shouts "Tai-Yo-Ken", and a very bright light temporarily blinds anyone who is around the radius of the light. It's proven effective for escaping, even to Freeza's henchman Dodoria. o The Saiyan (Saiya-jin) Vegeta has his own form of martial arts. Unlike most other characters in the world of Dragon Ball who have styles that are structured disciplines, Vegeta's fighting style is more so an interstellar fighting style. Here is a list of his techniques: + Big Bang Attack + Final Flash + Gyarikku-Hou (a.k.a. "Galick Gun") is a massive beam of ki similar to Goku's Kame-hameha. It fires rather quickly, and has an explosive head on the beam. Due to the Vegeta's base power level (18,000, as stated in the manga) being higher than Goku's before kaiouken ×3 (and as illustrated by their first fight, Goku was equal -- if not stronger -- than Vegeta when using kaiouken ×3), it is often thought that this attack is stronger than the Kame-hameha. + Renzoku ki dan is Vegeta's quintessential rapid-fire attack. Category:complete Category: fictional martial arts